


All The Things She Said

by shushie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushie/pseuds/shushie
Summary: Maki has been thinking about Tenko alot. Is she in love?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 20





	All The Things She Said

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fanfictions in one day!
> 
> So, I got an idea for this when I was listening to 'All The Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. Idk why I was listening to it, I just remembered hearing it years ago and searched it up. So that's where the title came from.
> 
> Anyway I wasn't expecting this to be so short. I honestly thought it was gonna be over 1000 words for some reason. Kaito, Shuichi and Kokichi only get mentioned once but I thought that I should just have them tagged just in case.
> 
> Enjoy the gay!

"Ugh!"

That was Maki could say as she laid awake on her bed. She had been kept awake in the past due to nightmares of her past, but not because of this. It wasn't like her to be kept awake because of someone. And it definitely wasn't like her to be thinking of said person all day.

Maki couldn't decide whether Tenko annoyed her or if she was in love with her. She had never actually felt what it was like to be loved let alone to be in love. Her past was filled of hatred of those around her and of herself.

Tenko was quite the opposite of Maki. Loud, expressive. Things she could never be herself. Tenko hated most, if not all, men and loved every woman she had met. She was strong as well, but not as strong as Maki though. She remembered when they had sparred, Tenko was close to beating her but with a quick dodge and a surprise attack from behind was enough to score Maki the victory.

"Wow, Harukawa-San is so strong! I didn't even notice her!"

Her words rang in her ear. She couldn't tell whether Tenko had let her win or if she was serious. Either way it didn't help her stop thinking about her for the rest of the day. She couldn't remember getting a compliment like that. People had always cursed her and wanted her dead. But at Hope's Peak it was different.

People looked up to her. She managed to keep good relations with most of her classmates. Except Kokichi. She got a headache whenever a single thought of that little lying brat. But this time it didn't. She was thinking of another time Tenko had her really confused.

"Come on Harukawa-San, let's go! You shouldn't have to put up with this degenerate male!" Tenko said as she dragged her out of the classroom, opening the door with one hand with the other holding Maki's. It felt werid to have her hand held so gently but it didn't feel bad. A part of her wished that Tenko didn't let go of it when they were outside. Kokichi was starting up again and Maki was about to kill him. Normally, Kaito or Shuichi would stop her but Kaito had skipped that class and Shuichi was sick that day. But she was grateful that Tenko had stopped her just in time.

The words Tenko had said to her when they were outside were always stuck in the back of her head, playing on repeat like a song.

"You know, whenever you're feeling like you're about to attack, always tell me. Tenko will calm you down by letting you use her as a punching bag for all your emotions!" 

She placed her hand on top of Maki's. 

"I'll always be here for you."

She sighed loudly, letting the words play inside of her head. She didn't know it at the time but that was the trigger. Before she would've forgot her thoughts about Tenko the next day. But this time she didn't. She could feel the heat rise on her cheeks.

There was no doubt about it:

Maki liked Tenko. Way more than anyone else.

Perhaps it was love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I might make a sequel to this where Maki confesses. Idk though.


End file.
